Pairing Project
by KAYORU Seino
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari ide gila Shining dalam membuat project baru. Semuanya ditentukan dengan undian. Apakah mereka cukup beruntung untung hal ini? Apakah mereka sanggup melaksanakan project tersebut dengan tetap berpegang teguh pada peraturan yang berlaku di sana? Pertaruhan antara profesional dan perasaan hati dimulai saat ini juga. Bad Summary. RnR
**WARNING!**

 **1\. Adanya unsur mengarang bebas**

 **2\. Adanya unsur drama dan gaje**

 **3\. Typo yang tidak disadari dan kalimat yang sulit dimengerti**

 **4\. Banyak OOC**

 **5\. Setting-an umur untuk semua member µ's di sini adalah sama**

 **6\. Terlalu banyak pairing yang tidak masuk akal**

…

Selamat membaca~

* * *

PAIRING PROJECT

[PROLOG]

* * *

"Shining, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu sekarang ini?" tanya Tsukimiya Ringo dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Keputusanmu saat ini bisa membuat agency jatuh. Aku tidak yakin rencanamu kali ini akan menghasilkan hal yang baik," ucap Hyuuga Ryuuya dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

Tidak ada respon dari Shining Saotome. Ia hanya duduk terdiam di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Saotome Agency."

Sapaan hangat dari seluruh member Starish langsung menyambut para member µ's.

Kesembilan gadis tersebut hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat di depan sebuah bangunan yang megah, yang akan menjadi tempat untuk mereka sebagai group idol yang sebenarnya setelah mereka semua telah lulus dari Otonokizaka High School.

"Kalian termasuk yang sangat beruntung bisa langsung bergabung dalam Saotome Agency tanpa harus mengikuti proses di Saotome Academy," ucap Ren dengan semangat dan selipan iri pada kesembilan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Sebelum kalian memulai debut kalian yang pertama dalam Saotome Agency, Shining meminta kami untuk membimbing kalian semua dalam Master Course," ujar Tokiya dengan nada datarnya. Mungkin ia belum terlalu merasa akrab.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," jawab para member µ's dengan serentak sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, kalian bisa langsung bertanya pada kami," ucap Masato dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Wakarimashita," jawab Umi mewakili yang lainnya.

"Santai saja, kalian tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal," sela Cecil dengan nada ringannya

"Wakatta," sahut Honoka sedikit lega, mengetahui kalau senpai nya tidak seperti yang ada di bayangannya.

Saat itu yang lainnya dari masing-masing mereka mulai berbicara satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya perhatian seorang Kurusu sampai pada seorang gadis yang terus bersembunyi di balik punggung temannya. Merasa tertarik, Syo pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Ah, senpai," respon Rin dengan spontan saat menyadari Syo berjalan mendekati dirinya dan temannya, Hanayo.

"Sedang apa kau di sana? Kau tidak kasihan dengan temanmu yang terus dijadikan bahan persembunyianmu?" tanya Syo sambil melihat ke belakang punggung Rin

"Dare ka tasukete…" respon Hanayo dengan suara lembutnya sambil semakin membungkukkan badannya di balik punggung Rin

"Gomene, Kayo-chin memang orang yang pemalu. Tapi dia sangat manis-nya~" ucap Rin dengan ringan pada Syo

" _Kayo-chin?"_ pikir Syo sepintas sambil terus memerhatikan gadis tersebut

"Na, Kayo-chin? A-ano na, menurutku, kau itu, kawaii. Orang lain mungkin akan menjadi sangat menyukaimu kalau kau percaya diri," ucap Syo dan setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu, dengan spontan laki-laki itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana.

"Ah, Elizabeth~!" panggil Natsuki dengan suara kencang sambil menghampiri seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua.

"Ah, Natsuki!" respon Syo dengan panik, mencoba untuk mengejar Natsuki.

"HEH?!"

Saat itu semuanya sedikit terkaget melihat Natsuki tiba-tiba saja memeluk salah satu member µ's, yaitu Yazawa Nico.

"Oi. Natsuki, lepaskan! Kau membuatnya takut," titah Syo sambil mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

Nico hanya bisa terdiam, ia bahkan tidak bisa meresapi apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ah, gomene. Aku kira kau Elizabeth. Kau kecil dan lucu," ucap Natsuki sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk kepala Nico berkali-kali dengan lembut.

" _Kecil? Yang benar saja?!"_ batin Nico dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya. Yah, mungkin dia memang sedikit sensitive dengan kata-kata tersebut.

"Iie, daijoubu desu," jawab Nico dengan nada khas imutnya.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dengan Natsuki atau kau akan diserang lagi dengannya," ujar Syo sambil mencoba menarik Natsuki menjauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Sepertinya kita akan baik-baik saja di sini. Kau bisa tenang," ucap Nozomi di samping Eli.

"Heh?!" respon Eli sedikit terkaget karena dari tadi perhatianny terus menuju pada teman-temannya yang lain yang tengah berinteraksi denga para senpai barunya itu.

"Aku tahu, sampai sekarang pun kau masih cemas bukan?" tebak Nozomi yang sukses membuat kepala Eli sedikit tertunduk.

"Yah, bagaimana pun juga sekarang ini kita adalah group idol yang sebenarnya. Walaupun sudah sejauh ini, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa ragu dengan hal ini," jawab Eli sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Nozomi mencoba untuk meringankan pikiran Eli.

"Hm, arigatou."

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Honoka sambil merebahkan badannya di atas ranjangnya saat ini.

"Honoka, jangan tidur dulu! Badanmu penuh keringat," titah Umi sambil meletakkan sapu di ujung ruangan dan melepaskan maskernya."

"Ha'i," jawab Honoka dengan malas sambil kembali bangun dari ranjangnya.

Setelah selesai bercengkrama dengan para member Starish, kesembilan member µ's langsung memutuskan untuk membersihkan dan merapihkan ruangan mereka. Mereka diberi dua ruangan dengan kesepakatan mereka semua bisa tidur dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Satu ruangan mereka gunakan untuk kamar mereka dan satu ruangannya lagi sengaja mereka buat semirip mungkin dengan ruangan klub idol yang ada di Otonokizaka High School.

"Minna, kudengar di sini ada pemandian air panas -nya~ Mau mencobanya?" ajak Rin dengan semangat.

"Heh, bagus juga tempat ini. Ayo," jawab Kotori dengan santai

"Aku dengar dari Ringo-san, kalau kita bisa menikmati waktu santai kita hari ini. Tapi besok pagi kita sudah harus siap untuk aktivitas kita yang baru," ucap Maki dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Langsung saja kita ke sana! Ayo!" ajak Nico dengan semangat sambil berlari keluar kamar bersamaan dengan Honoka dan Rin yang terus menarik tangan Hanayo. Lalu diikuti pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Nozomi-chan, apa kau penasaran dengan aktivitas apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?" tanya Kotori sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Hmm ntahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menebaknya. Tapi kurasa itu akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan," jawab Nozomi dengan senyman yng menghiasi wajahnya.

"Souka na."

.

.

.

"HONOKA! RIN! NICO! BANGUN!"

Bentakan Umi itu mampu membuat 3 pasang mata langsung terbuka dengan lebar. Terlihat sekali matanya yang berair dan berwarna merah menandakan kalau mereka masih sangat mengantuk.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian tidur terus?" ucap Umi dengan suara keras.

"Sudah, cepat. Kita dipanggil Shining-san untuk ke ruangannya sekarang," sela Maki dengan nada datar dan santainya

Dengan cepat 3 gadis ini langsung beranjak dari ranjang mereka walaupun dengan terpaksa dan bersiap-siap dengan bantuan teman-teman mereka. Setelah itu, mereka langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang kerja Shining. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Bisa dilihat kalau di dalam ruangan tersebut cukup banyak orang. Ada para member Quartet Night dan Starish di sana dan terlihat pula ada Hyuuga Ryuuya dan Tsukimiya Ringo.

Kesembilan gadis itu berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan terbingung-bingung, karena melihat ada dua kotak berukuran cukup besar di atas meja Shining dengan masing-masing memiliki satu lubang di atasnya.

"Nah, karena semuanya telah berkumpul. Mari kita mulai," ucap Shining dengan ekspresi misteriusnya.

"Heh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Maki mewakili yang lainnya yang terlihat kebingungan juga.

"Shining ingin memulai project baru. Ntah project seperti apa, kami juga belum diberi tahu," jawab Tokiya.

"Untuk project kali ini, aku akan menggunakan undian," ujar Shining dengan seringaiannya.

"Heh?!" respon semuanya dengan serentak.

"Nama project kali ini adalah …"

Semuanya langsung terdiam, menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Shining. Shining pun terdiam beberapa saat dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Pairing Project."

Semuanya hanya terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tidak ada satupu dari mereka yang bisa memberikan respon mereka dengan project yang ini dijalankan oleh Shining saat ini.

"Karena µ's sudah pernah memenangi event LoveLive! kuizinkan kalian untuk langsung memulai debut kalian. Dalam project kali ini, kalian akan berpasangan. Karena hanya bersembilan, maka dua di antara Starish atau Quartet Night akan memiliki debut duet mereka sendiri. Nah, sekarang kita tentukan dulu siapa yang akan mendapatkan debut duet tersebut," ucap Shining sambil meletakkan gelas tinggi yang berisi banyak stick bambu yang seukuran dengan sumpit.

"Yang mendapatkan ujung yang berwarna merah, dia yang mendapat duet tersebut," ujar Shining lagi sambil menatap para member Quartet Night dan Starish dengan bergantian.

"Hoi, hoi, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa semuanya ditentukan oleh undian?" tanya Ranmaru dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

"Tapi menarik juga bukan, Ran-Ran?" sahut Reiji dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya kita tidak ada pilihan lain," sela Ai dengan datar.

Camus hanya memberi respon anggukan kecil saja.

"Nah, silahkan maju dan coba keuntungan kalian, Starish, Quartet Night," ucap Shining dengan nada khasnya.

Saat itu semua member Starish dan Quartet Night langsung maju dan memegang satu stick yang mereka anggap itu mungkin membawa keberuntungan untuk mereka. Lalu dengan bersamaan mereka mengambil stick yang mereka sudah pegang sejak awal.

"Nah, yang akan berduet adalah…" ucap Shining terputus, ia melihat sekitarnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah kesebelas laki-laki yang tengah memegang sebuah stick di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Mr. Jinguuji Ren dan Mr. Aijima Cecil."

"Sisa dari kalian akan berduet dengan µ's. Sekarang mari kita tentukan duetnya," ucap Shining lagi sambil mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk baris dan mengambil nomor-nomor yang ada di dalam kotak yang tersedia.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka semua telah mengambil nomor mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka melaporkan nomor yang mereka dapat untuk dicatat oleh Ringo secara bergiliran.

"Sudah ada hasilnya?" tanya Shining engan seringaiannya yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Ringo hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hasil undian untuk duet ini adalah…"

"Kousaka Honoka dengan Kotobuki Reiji."

"Ayase Eli dengan Kurosaki Ranmaru."

"Minami Kotori dengan Mikaze Ai."

"Sonoda Umi dengan Hijirikawa Masato."

"Hoshizora Rin dengan Ittoki Otoya."

"Nishikino Maki dengan Ichinose Tokiya."

"Toujou Nozomi dengan Camus."

"Koizumi Hanayo dengan Kurusu Syo."

"Yazawa Nico dengan Shinomiya Natsuki."

"Untuk keterangan yang lebih lanjutnya, nanti kami akan beritahu," lanjut Ryuuya dengan nada tegasnya.

"Sekian dulu. Aku harus pergi rapat. Sampai jumpa," ucap Shining sambil pergi denga caranya yang tidak biasa, yaitu melalui jendela ruangannya dengan helikopternya yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Saat Shining sudah pergi, para member Quartet Night langsung meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," ucap Masato mewakili yang lainnya sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti pula dengan yang lainnya. Lalu mereka semua berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Honoka panik, mengetahui project pertama yang akan dijalankannya itu.

"Tenanglah. Kalian mungkin harus terbiasa dengan sikap presiden kita ini. Memang sedikit aneh, tapi keputusannya selalu tepat," ucap Otoya berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang ada di sekitarnya ini.

"Tapi ini bukankah aneh? Tiba-tiba saja Shining mengadakan project seperti itu, maksudku, di agency kita terdapat pelarangan romance. Bagaimana bisa ia malah mengadakan project semacam itu?" tanggap Ren mencoba untuk memutar kembali pikirannya untuk mencari apa tujuan dari Shining saat ini.

"Aku mengerti point mu," jawab Syo dengan serius juga mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Minna-san."

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga para member Starish itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian untuk semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah saat ini. Seorang gadis berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tersebut. Bisa diketahui kalau gadis itu adalah composer Starish, yaitu Nanami Haruka.

"Ah, Haruka. Okaeri," sambut Cecil sambil berjalan mendekati Haruka.

"Tadaima," jawab Haruka sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ini group idol yang baru direkrut Shining-san?" tanya Haruka saat ia menoleh ke arah para member µ's.

"Ha-ha'i," jawab Honoka mewakili yang lainnya.

"Aku composer Starish, Nanami Haruka. Yoroshiku ne," ucap Haruka memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," jawab kesembilan gadis tersebut dengan serentak sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

Haruka terdiam beberapa saat dan melihat sekitarnya. Entahlah apa yang ia perhatian dana pa yang ia dapat dari suasana yang ia perhatikan saat ini.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Haruka dengan ringan dan nada polosnya.

Saat itu mereka semua terdiam. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang project yang sedang direncanakan oleh Shining pada Haruka.

"Aku belum mendapat pemberitahuan apapun darinya. Mungkin nanti aku bertanya sendiri kepadanya langsung. Tapi menurutku, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja," tanggap Haruka setelah mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Tapi kita harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita harus mulai membuat persiapan bukan? Tapi kalau tidak ada kepastian seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa siap?" respon Umi yang panic berlebihannya mulai kumat.

Masato hanya terdiam beberapa saat, melihat gadis tersebut.

"Kau yang akan duet denganku, kan?" tanya Masato sambil berjalan ke depan Umi.

Ntah dengan alasan apa, Umi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang tertutupi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," hibur Masato pada Umi dengan ekspresi datar dan tenangnya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para senpai dalam Quartet Night? Aku tidak yakin akan bisa melakukan duet tersebut," ujar Kotori sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membayangkan bagaimana sikap para member Quartet Night tadi.

"Mereka memang terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya mereka orang-orang yang baik. Jadi tenang saja," ucap Natsuki sambil tersenyum.

Kesembilan member µ's hanya bisa meresponnya dengan helaan nafas yang panjang dengan bersamaan.

"Ntahlah, kami merasa ragu dengan hal ini."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Halo. Ini first fic nya author. Fic ini masih dalam masa percobaan. Kalau sukses di prolog ini, author bakal lanjut fic nya. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima oleh author. Huehehehe. Matta ne~


End file.
